Scratches
by yami4
Summary: . Makira is bitten by the mysterious shadow shape, and must now get help from friends to stop her from causing chaos in Battle City, but all goes wrong once her Millenium spirit learns of the changes!
1. The shadow shape

~*~Makira and the silver millenium ring are mine, all others are things i don't own..~*~   
  
~*~One ~*~  
  
Makira looked at Bakura and smiled to him. The sun was covered by looming clouds of black and grey, and this brought disappointment to Makira who had planned on going outside. Bakura tapped her on the shoulder and pointed to something outside the window. Her gaze followed his fingers direction to the park. "Want to go?" he asked her with a smile. "Ooooh! Yes!" she said to him excitedly. Makira rushed into the living room and snatched her jacket off the coat hanger in a flash. She grabbed Bakura's jacket too, the one he wore to school, and threw it on his head as she went by, getting into her own in a hurry. Bakura chuckled and put it on right. He waited patiently for her to slip her shoes on since his already were on. She grabbed him by the Millenium Ring and pulled him swiftly out the door.  
  
A few minutes later they arrived attheir desination. Bakura was very pleased to find that some of his friends were there already. He turned to Makira who had stopped to sniff a few daisies. He smiled. "Makira, come here for a moment" he said happily. She giggled as the flower petals tickled her nose. "Yeeees?" she asked him. "I want you to finally meet my friend. Come on " he said and took her arm, guiding her over to them. "Okay " she said pleasantly and let him drag her. "Yugi, nice to see you again" Bakura said happily. Yugi turned around from his seat and a large smile brimmed across his face. "Bakura! Aw man, i haven't seen you in forever!" Yugi said happily. "Nice to see your sister is with you. I wouldn't think you would be out today,due to the chance of rain" He added. "yeah well, something inspired me to be a bit more cheery" he turned to Makira who went back to sniffing flowers and chuckled.  
  
"is anyone else here today Yugi..?" Bakura noticed that Yugi was the only one there. "Nah, they're all back at my house. Their sleeping over for vacation" Yugi said brightly. "Oh, i see. Would you like to join me and my sister in a day of fun?" Bakura offered to him. "Sure, that would be great!" He replied happily. Makira looked up from her position of flower-sniffing and smiled at Yugi. Something about her made Yugi think...evil. She trotted over to them. It was only then that Yugi realized how much she looked like Bakura. Her silver ring added to this alikeness. It wasn't normal for two people to be so alike. Not that Yugi knew of anyways. He shook it off his mind and followed Bakura. "Okay..where should we go first Makira?" Bakura asked, noting the darkening sky. Makira thought for a moment then it hit her. "Cemetary!" she yelled into the air then ran off, leaving Bakura and Yugi to chase after her, both laughing. Makira jumped clean over the gates, the silver ring bouncing against her noisily. She landed on the ground with a light thud and waited for them to hop it instead of jump it. Bakura brushed himself off and calmly walked after is sister, with Yugi trailing behind them.  
  
Makira's giggling could be heard from all around, ehcoing. The cemetary never got much visitors. Bakura blinked to himself, a rush of familiarity coming from this certain spot. Makira cart-wheeled down the long path that was split in the middle of the graves. Stars came out from the darkening sky and glew brightly. Yugi looked around and felt a chill. He shivered slightly. Makira skipped along happily and tripped over something. She made anime-swirly eyes then quickly recovered, looking at the small person she had tripped over. She stumbled up, not bothering to brush herself off, more concerned for the poor unfortunate person she had knocked over without thinking at all. "hey buddy, sorry about..." she began but cut off when she saw his face. She stumbled backwards and screamed. Bakura's spine tingled as it reached his ears and he quickened his pace. She had gone a really long ways away, and Bakura desperately hoped she wasn't hurt. Yugi quickly followed. Makira in the meantime had stopped screaming. She stared at the zombie-like face of this small person, her breath coming out in short, icy clouds of air. (of course, you and i know, that it's only a mask, poor her, she doesn't...) "Damn..how far did she go?!" Bakura yelled to himself in his head. The pathway to her seemed never ending, and he feared she may be hurt when he arrived. The small person removed his mask and looked at her, sweat dropping.   
  
His suprised look was replaced with a smug grin. He cautiously stepped towards her, making her move back. Makira still watched him carefully, still scared of him. His real face was actually no better. She scrambled up and past him. Two more people appeared in front of her, both were also wearing zombie masks. She fell backwards looking up at them, her heart racing in her chest. It reminded her of when some kids at school were picking on her, and every way she ran, there they would be. It was very dark now, and everything was in shadow. Bakura's head pounded as he collapsed on the path, panting. Yugi trodded up behind him tiredly. "Where in the world did she go?!" He said between pants of air. Yugi sighed and looked around, wondering the same thing to himself. "She just went along this path, we should have found her by now..." Yugi said hushedly. Makira really, REALLY, wanted to be brave, but it was really too much for her to do. It was as if her whole body wanted to move, but her feet weighed of iron. The other two removed their own masks and smiled down at her. "got another one eh?" said the boy with red hair and glasses. Makira felt like glaring, yet all she could do was keep quiet, hoping her heart would slow it's pounding for just a moment, so that she just may have enough time for her to get away.  
  
When the red haired one extended a hand towards her she brushed it away from her, glaring out the corner of her eye. The shortest one, known as Bonz, chuckled. "You can't ever get up after a nasty shock like that if you don't take the help we're offering" he smiled to her. "I don't need your help anyways...." she said timidly and got up, brushing herself off woozily, stumbling on her feet. Makira shook her hair away from her face and smirke to them, still a bit scared. "Thanks for the offer, but i do't need your help, as you can see i'm already up" she smiled and started walking away. Bonz seemed to pop up out of nowhere all of a sudden. "Where do you think you're going..?" he blinked at her, tilting his head, grinning smugly to himself.  
  
"Home."  
  
"why?"  
  
"thats where i live..."  
  
"so..?"  
  
Makira glared down at him and sweatdropped. "Move out of my way shorty..." she said threateningly to him. "but you can't leave, not yet anyway." Sid said happily. Makira lifted her head as she heard Bakura calling out her name then turned back to Bonz. "I said move, and you better." she glared, her eye twitching down at him. Bonz was about to open his mouth to say something, but when Bakura came over to veiw he simply looked over his shoulder wondering who this was now. "that would be my brother.." she blinked down to Bonz, finally just walking around him. The three stared after them blankly, wondering what had happened just now. "Did somebody just get away...?" Zygore blinked to himself. "i think so.." Sid said with his head tilted. Makira looked over her shoulder at them while she walked away with Bakura. The mist settled down into the graveyard, covering everything as the night grew to it's darkest point at last. Makira smiled up to her brother. He had come to her rescue again....somehow. A slight dark form shifted in the tres, making Makira inch a bit closer to Bakura so she would feel safe again, making a slight whimper.   
  
The trees were possibly darker than the sky itself at that point. Yugi and Bakura gave one another that unsettling 'i don't like this place so much' look. Makira blinked as she dropped something and wiggled free of Bakuras grasp on her to go pick it up. She smiled as she dusted off a small glass rose pin off that had fallen from her pocket. She blinked and looked up as a large shadow cast itself over her, shrouding her in darkness. A large black shape landed on her, making a low rumbling noise. She didn't scream, for she had enough of that already in that same day. It was only when it opened it's mouth full of sharp fangs that her eyes widened. Before she could even blink the shadow shape stuck it's longest, thinnest fangs into her neck harshly. She took grass in her hands that she had been clenching and opened her mouth, letting out a loud scream of pain and fear mixed together, causing Bakura to stumble and Yugi to fall over, both dazed with suprise and worry. Bakura saw the thing on top of Makira, but since he was too far away, he waved to get Makira's atttention.   
  
When she finally looked he pointed to his duel-disk and moved it up and down. She blinked, getting the message, looking at the thing on top of her. She caught the creature in the bottom of it's jaw with her duel-disk's sharp edge, causing it to fall off. She ran weakly over to Bakura and pressed against him, tears running down her face, staring at the black shape writhing in agony near where she had been. He placed his chin on her head and ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly, trying to make her stop watching it convulse and eventualy stop moving. She gulped, only her silent cries could barely be heard in the quiet setting. Her screams still lingered in the ears of those outside the cemetary who had heard, most likely something they would never forget.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Basicly thats how it all started. Anyhow, I know whats gunna happen...do ya think you know yet? Hm..we'll see ^__^  
  
R&R 


	2. The first sinker

~*~Before story special words~*~  
  
IMPORTANT: I am SO sorry for being gone so long! Forgive me if I worried any of you at all! I was a bit sick, becuase i went a bit..well..insane, since i pretty much drove myself there in the first place by having so much hatred towards people..i almost died in a coma while i was gone, so i had to stay away from people for a while after i woke up, but i'm gonna be back for a long time, so just to say sorry if i got on your nerves or made you worry ^____^ And great news DTG and Espa and all my other friends, my sickness is gone for good and there's no chance at all of me EVER getting a sickness that might take my life again, so i'll be here forever, and no more worrying ^___^  
  
~*~Tank ewe fer listening ^_^ ~*~  
  
Yu*gi*oh does not belong to me, only Makira and the silver ring do.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~Two~*~  
  
Makira awoke in the hospital, her eyes trying to make out shapes in the room through the dark. She sat up in her bed and felt the soft bandages wrapped around her neck and shoulder. The silver millenium ring glittered menacingly in the corner of the room while outside the thunder screamed in the black clouds above Battle City, and lightning danced across the clouds in jagged streaks. Rain splashed heavily against the windows, projecting the image on rain running down the glass on the far wall. She blinked softly and attempted to get up, but something stuck fast into her arm. She let out a short gasp as she looked at a needle injected into her arms main vein, injecting blood into her system. This had already happend before, so she merely sighed and ripped it out, walking weakly. The doors to her room flung open, foreign light from the outside hallway flooding it, stinging her eyes immensely. She fell onto the floor. "Makira? Are you alright..?" She recognized Bakura's worried voice. "Yeah...i'll live" she chuckled. Bakura smiled and shut the door, attempting the lightswitch, but nothing happened. "Argh. The powers been out for hours now..." he grumbled. Makira blinked to him slightly and got up shakily. Bakura took her arm and helped her into bed with a worried face. "You shouldn't move just yet Makira..." he whispered to her. The doors flung open suddeny once again, and all the lights came on, Makiras eyes taking on a blood red color, her face going pale as she hid it in her bedsheets, Joey's annoyingly happy voice rang into the room followed by a low groan from Tristan who stumbled in after him. "Hey, the powers baaack!" he sang over and over again. "He's a hyper-ness sucker i tell you...the more hyper he gets the more tired i am.." Tristan mumbled grumpily. Bakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Makira with a frown, then at Joey and Tristan.  
  
"You guys need to knock before you come in next time...." Bakura said with a sigh and a slight glare that one could barely notice at first glance. "Eh....well, you guys go outside, you come on too Bakura, i'll take care of ya sis for ya's!" he smiled happily. Bakura blinked again at Makira then back to Joey. "if you are sure Joey..." he sighed with a tone of regret and followed Tristan out, the doors shutting behind them. Joey blinked confusedly and dimmed the lights wth the small dial on the wall to where it was soft, but not too soft of light. Makira looked up with her pale face, her eyes regaining their brown color before Joey could notice the red flooding away from her eyes. He held up a water bottle filled with a thick, dark-red in it. "Er...Bakura said to give ya's this, he didn't tell me what it was though." his eye twitched at the heavy bottle before he lugged it over to Makira. "he said you have'ta drink it if ya wanna feel better" he added before sitting in a chair by the window, staring out at the rain soaked city. Makira opened the top and sniffed it. It was a horrible musty scent, but when the smell came to her mouth, she found that if her mouth had been open she would have been drooling quite a bit.She gently sipped at it while Joey played with the silver ring.   
  
Makira saw this from the corner of her eye and hit it out of his hands just as two sleek shimmering spikes deployed on wires and flew about for a second. "no touchie Joey" she chuckled. Joey looked scaredly at the silver ring "i sort of noticed that..." he sweatdropped for a second then blinked as the lights blew out. "Darnit...i hate this night...stupid storm.." he cursed under his breath and began cleaning up the mess from Makira's needle. He bent under her bed to get a fresh towel to clean up the rest, but when he got up his neck caught an edge and he stumbled backwards with a sharp mumbling sound. "Yow..thats a sharp and deadly bed to be in a hospital! " he glared at the bed's corner, holding his hand to his neck to stop the bleeding. "I feel like a moron.."he said glaring at what was most likely the ceiling in the dark. Makira slunk behind him and tapped his head. Joey turned his head upwards to stare into her dark brown eyes. "need help..?" she blinked down at him. "Yeah, thanks Makira, i can't see all that well..." he chuckled at his own stupidity with a small sweatdrop. Makira bent down behind him after her hair and eyes had changed and moved his jacket so she could tell where the wound was.   
  
Joey was just about to say something when he felt an even more burning in his neck, it felt as if he had been stabbed with scizzors right into his major neck vein. Makira smirked through a mouthful of blood, her eyes glowing a dark red, on and off, like a beacon's flashing red light. Red dripped off her chin and onto the floor while Joey stared wide-eyed and absently at the wall, his hands dropping to his sides. She removed her fangs from his neck finally, and wiped her chin with the back of her hand, smiling grimly. Joey fell forewards and Makira hopped onto her bed and grabbed the silver ring, tossing it around her neck, smirking as she felt the presence of the normal, good Makira inside. Her white hair fell gracefully down her back and her eyes swirled a greyish-silver, resuming their brown color afterwards.She sighed, letting out the real Makira again, she put on her saddest look, tears forming at her eyes, letting her hair cast a shadow over her eyes and after looking at Joey, ran out into the front room where her brother was, flinging the doors open.  
  
Yugi, Bakura and Tea all looked at the panting albino standing in the doorway, and instantly, like a magnet, Bakura was at her side asking her what was wrong. "It's J-Joey! Somethings wrong with him!" Makira cried. Bakura rushed past her and into the large room, with Yugi following. Tea stopped behind Makira and smiled comfortingly down at her. "Joey will be ok, i'm sure of it" she reassured her. Yugi propped Joey against the wall and waved a hand in front of his face. After everything they tried didn't work, Yugi bonked him on the head with his millenium puzzle, getting some reaction. Joey's eyes fluttered open and looked at them both wearily. "Oi....my head is in HUGE pain.." he moaned tiredly. (A/N: Good thing for him that Makira's vampire type doesn't turn most of it's victims into other vampires ^^; )Yugi and Bakura blinked, then smiled with a sigh of releif that he was okay. "At least you're alive.." Yugi breathed with a faint smile. "Yes, we thought you had left us for a moment there" Bakura added in. Makira poked her head in to blink at them, an evil cackle filling her head then disappearing when Tea blinked down at her. She didn't like people staring at her, it reminded her of the time she had to face the spirit of her brother's millenium ring when hse was just a little girl, and she did not like that all, not one bit. When Tea realized her gaze made Makira uncomfortable she blinked with a frown and walked into the room with Makira trailing carefully behind her.  
  
The silver ring glowed and chimed as a crash was heard from someplace inside the buildings, and all the doors locked, the lights blowing out again from the storm, this time in the entire facility. Makira growled as a slight pain hit her head, giving her a minor headache, making her look about through the darkness. A cold wind rushed through the entire building and escaped into the vents. Bakura looked around cautiously in the other directions. Makira seemed a bit scared, hugging the silver ring close to her for comfort. Through the darkness she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her backwards into the shadows away from the others....  
  
~~~~~~To be continued in chapter 3~~~~~~  
  
Fwee, end of this chapter n.~  
  
R&R plz n_nU 


	3. The shootoff

I do not own Yu*Gi*Oh or any of it's chars, just Makira and the silver ring  
  
~*~Woo, new charachter in this one @.@ ~*~  
  
  
  
~*~Three~*~  
  
  
  
Makira gazed towards the ceiling as she was pulled backwards, black spots whirled around her eyesight, until she could no longer see. She passed out after catching a flash of gold, or two flashes rather. She disappeared from sight after whsipering gently, "whats going on....where am i going..."in a blank way, void of any emotion. Bakura looked over his shoulder at the spot where Makira had been after hearing this, his eyebrow raised. Tea placed her hands on her arms and shivered as a deep, whispery 'sssshhh' sound floated through the airy corridors of the building. Yugi turned his attention away from Joey for a second to look around the room. "Hey, where did Makira go...?" Tristan blinked and looked around. Bakura looked into the darkness of the spot, and when he thought about it, something made his spine tingle. In his subconcious, though not quite at the right time, an image formed in his head. It looked like an overturned silk hat laying there. Two gold eyes looked from the darkness of the hat, and the upper, stretched body and a large greenish-white wolf popped out from the shadow and bobbed around, like some crazy toon. He sighed and shook it away. That wolf always bothered him, ever since he had that stupid dream, but he got back to the real issue.  
  
Tea blinked and walked gently towards the shadow, but jumped slightly when lighting clasped against the black clouds, lighting the shadows of the room. There was nothing there. The rain poured harder outside, soaking the floor in the wiondows broken spot, papers on the front desk fluttering downwards to the wet floor in the strong breeze. Bakura gently slid to the window and opened it, the cold wind and rain stinging his face. Yugi stood next to him and looked out as well. Thunder rumbled across the empty sky, followed by rounds upon rounds of lightning bolts, jagged across the dark sky, making it purple for a split second. Bakura looked out at the flooding streets, cars splashing, showering the sidewalk in the old water from earlier, their headlights bleak in the vast downfall of water. He sighed and placed his hands on the window sill, their cold metal frasming spiking the nerves in his back, sending shivers up and down his spine in the cold.  
  
Back at the place where Makira had been taken, her eyes fluttered open and her hands glided smoothly across the silver rings glimmering surface. She opened her mouth, a slow whisper coming out in an icy sheet of fog that quickly disappated to make room for another. Her eyes slowly scanned the room, the back of her neck tingling. "..there's nobody here..." she said, using the wall she was leaning against the help herself get up. Makira tilted her head to get a better veiw of the room. A titanic creak from the ceiling made her look up, and as splinters from the ceilings beams above showered down, she moved out of their way. Just as she took the last step, the ceiling gaze way and a large shape came tumbling out followed by a smaller one that landed atop it. Makira blinked and steped cautiously forewards, avoiding some of the still-falling debris, brushing a white bang away from her face. Two sets of two glowing red eyes glare out from either forms hood, the ceiling rearranging itself perfectly, like nohing ever happened.  
  
The two shapes slithered away quickly into the floor, like shadowed snakes, small whisps of black smoke following them.  
  
Makira pondered what they were as the door opened, light flooding into the darkened room, filling it, hurting her eyes, straining them into blood red again. She fell backwards and covered her eyes with her pale hands, her shoulders quivering now. Just as she looked up at two twin orbs of violet that had been glowing dementedly, she passed out as she felt someones hand touch her neck gently. Bakura and the others in the meantime, sat in the room trying to think of what to do. "Can't we just go out and look for her..?" Joey asked after a while of silence. "She could be anywhere in the city Joey, and we don't even know where to start...mnc " Tristan sighed with his eyes closed. Yugi scratched absently at the bottom of his shoe, staring deep into the floor, trying to think of something, some way, to help Makira. "But why would she just get up and leave when she was hurt...? It doesn't make sense..." Bakura stared at the ceiling while saying this. Tea scratched her head, also in deep thought it seemed.  
  
"Well....maybe..she didn't leave..?" Joey blinked suddenly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bakura asked with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"W-Well, ya k-know, maybe she didn't leave on her own w-will at all.." he stuttered.  
  
"explain what you mean" Bakura blinked.  
  
"maybe she was...well..taken.." Joey looked up at him with a frown.  
  
Bakura bit his lip and suppressed air from the corner of his mouth, which turned into a deep sigh."Yes...i suppose thats possible..." he managed to say, though a bit strained and against his own will. Meanwhile Makira had managed to sneak out from the building she was in and onto the rainy streets again. From the corner of the building a tall, black clothed figure watched from the corner of their eye and quickly disappeared after Makira walked past. The fog was now settling in from the waters around the city, thick and heavy as it was. Makira whimpered a little bit, messing with her fang every once in a while. She felt an all around chill creep up her back and all throughout her body, like somebody was watching, or following her. Moments later she stopped walking, letting the rain drip off the ends of her hair and her fingertips to place a hand on her forehead, stumbling forewards, trying to stand up straight. She fell forewards as the fog crept in above her head. In her last fading moments of vision, she saw the black spiked shoes of a tall figure walking towards her, the water seemingly making way for their every step. "Maybe...it's an angel..." she thought as her eyes closed fully and everything went dark. The footsteps stopped at last.  
  
Yugi blinked and looked out the window, his hands curling into fists slowly. "Yugi? Somethin' wrong?" Joey asked hoarsely. Bakura looked from his seated spot at Yugi with a frown on his face. "I have a feeling something bad is about to happen..." Yugi said in a whispery tone, looking around cautiously. Makira's eyes re-opened. She could feel the rain dripping down her face, but not coming down right onto it. As her vision cleared she found herself staring into the silver eyes of a very pale looking person. Makira just about fell off of the trash can on which she had been sitting. When the figure stood up, Makira realized she must have been taller than Seto Kaiba. She wore a black bandanna over her mouth and shoulders, and a large black notched hat with peices missing here and there. A long-sleeved black shirt with a short bottom and long, tattered jeans with black spiked tennishoes covered her feet. Her long, raven black hair with silver streaks in it fell down to the backs of her knees. "You passed out." She said flatly, in a slow-moving way. Makira narrowed her eyes just as a car with it's hi-beams passed by their alley way, the light reflecting off the rain drops and into her face. Makira's eyes turned blood red as she bore her teeth into space, showing her glittering fangs.  
  
The car passed and her eyes reverted back to brown. "By the way, my name is Arizona...i've been watching you for a very long time...." she said quietly. Images of the graveyard flashed across Makira's mind and her mouth hung open for a moment. "Do i..know you..from someplace.....?" she asked cautiously. Arizona's frown slowly turned into a demented smile as she chuckled softly, which turned into maniacal laughter. Makira flinched, a bit scared of this...psyco. "Please answer my question...." Makira murmured softly. Arizona's laughter stopped instantly as she looked over her shoulder with her usual narrowed eyes and frown. "No, you're just immagining things" she smirked slightly before taking a long, silver pistol from a holster on her belt that had been hidden behind her hair. She used her bandanna to wipe it off. Makira watched her carefully. She looked over the gun a final time before pulling back the end trigger. The gun clicked and the barrel rotated once, a bullet in it's chamber. She looked over at Makira with one eye as she fixed her hat with her other free hand.  
  
Bakura had his head in his hands, sulking and lamenting over there whereabouts of Makira, when a gunshot from someplace in the city made Tea jump three feet in the air. Yugi opened the window and watched as birds from the trees flew away quickly, cawing in alarm. "What was that...?" Joey asked Yugi. "It sounded....like.." he managed to get out before Bakura cut in. "A pistol..." he whispered. His eyes shut tight as he felt a quick pain in his forehead, suddenly falling forewards onto his knees. Joey's head shot in his direction, as Yugi rushed to his side and Tea whimpered slightly. Bakura quivered with his arms folded over his stomach, his forehead nearly touching the ground. "S-Something happened to M-Makira....i can feel it....she's..." he cut himself off before staring silently at the floor. Yugi was about to ask Bakura something when a dark, forboding scream fluttered from the rainy city and into the air, through the open window.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thats the end of chapter three, peoples ^_^  
  
Chibi Slifer: *Flutters into the room* The pizza is here! ^_^ *struggling with one large peice*  
  
*blinks* Mwuahahahahahahah!!!! -AHEM- Yes...well, R&R pweeze! ^_^ *scampers off to eat pizza* 


	4. The identity faults

I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's charatchers. Just Makira and the silver ring and stuff of which I created.....  
  
~*~Four~*~  
  
Yugi tapped Bakura gently on the back of his head, causing him to sit up tiredly. "Bakura, are you alright now?" Yugi asked worriedly. Bakura rubbed his head with a sigh. "Yes...i'm feeling better...it's just that..when Makira's away...i get so worried that i can almost tell whats happening wherever she is...." Said Bakura while taking a moment to look outside the window which was still open. A small puddle of rainwater was laying dormant and still collecting on the windowsill as the sky gave off another bone rattling thunder clap. Bakura looked for a moment at his hands then got up slowly. "I'm going out there to find her...i won't let her get hurt again...." He said, staring down at the floor. "Then we'll come with ya, afterall, we care for the both of ya's Bakura..." Joey said with a comforting smile. In the deeper areas of the city, Makira's eyes opened to look at Arizona who put the pistol back into it's special pouch. Arizona was looking at Makira, or, more decicively, her arm. Makira blinked, catching onto what she was staring at a moment later. Thin trails of bloods trickled down her arm, the red staining her left shirt sleeve and her entire arm. Arizona didn't bother to give Makira a moment to speak as she helped Makira up. Paying no attention to her wound, Arizona gently began walking Makira out of the alley way.   
  
Bakura quickly pushed the door open and began running, with Yugi and the rest behind him. The rain stung his eyes slightly, but he only blinked when he couldn't see, for no other reason than that. His feet splashed into the thick puddles that were above the sidewalk. The millenium ring hit against his chest as he panted while running. In the next moment, Bakura stopped, with the deep pools of water flowing above his ankles, soaking his shoes, to stare at two approaching shapes. Arizona's lifeless silver eyes were narrowed staring straight ahead, her black, shredded cloak fluttering behind her. Makira watched as the blood ran down her reddened arm, her eyes half closed and a very, not so healthy looking pale shade of brown. Her face was nearly white as her hair. Bakura's mouth hung open in disbeleif as he saw his sister, and, not to mention, her arm. Arizona disappeared in a small gust of wind, leaving Makira to fall forewards slowly, with a splash, into the deep flow of rainwater. Yugi was catching up with Bakura when he began to cautiously walk forewards, his brown eyes open in both fear and curiousity. The water ran red as Makira's eyes closed, the wind blowing her hair across her back, lightning reflecting of the pools of water and blood around her.  
  
Bakura sloshed through the flow to get to his sister as he bent down next to her to get her head above the water. Blood dripped slowly down her arm as the bullet that had once been turned into dust and was pushed out by her bleeding. The front of Bakura's shirt became red as he leaned her against himself, to try and wake her up. Makira's mouth hung open very slightly, just enough to show the tips of her fangs. "I'm going to regret this..." Bakura thought to himself as her placed his hand on Makira's shoulder, staining it in blood. He held her face still as he placed the palm of his hand on her cheek, making a red handprint on it. Makira's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes looked as though they were barely even brown anymore now that she had lost so much blood. "....Ba...ku..ra..."she managed to mumble. It came as a releif to Bakura that she could at least say his name. Bakura undid the bandage that had been on her neck and slowly wrapped it around her shoulder. "That should be good for now...." Bakura said as he tied the two ends in a knot. Makira looked blankishly at him before the color came back to her eyes with a slight swirl and her eyes closed silently but restfully. She was still pale as Bakura helped her onto his shoulder. Yugi smiled at Makira and Joey just sort of hid behind Tristan who muttered something that sounded like wimp.  
  
Several hours later, Makira awoke to the gentle drip of water droplets on the tiled floor of an empty room. Drips of water ran down her face, which had been dropping off her bangs the whole time. Carefully so as not to awaken the blazing pain in her shoulder which was, for now, silent. Her feet silently touched the ground, making no noise as her skin came to contact with the cold tiles. She ran her tongue over her fangs momentarily. It felt as though her heartbeat had lept forewards into the silver ring as she got momentarily dizzy. She stumbled towards the door, but upon opening it, fell forewards onto her brother, who just had been in the act of coming to check on her. She quickly came to her senses and got off of him, a bit embarassedand even a bit afraid for one reason or another. Bakura tilted his head to the side with a cautious movement before actually speaking. "Makira, you feeling okay..?" He asked soothingly to her. Makira leaned up against a wall, staring at her reflection in the polished floor. "Yeah....peachy..." She managed to pant, as if the words were forced. She felt her heart race inside of her chest, almost in the silver ring. Bakura gently walked over to her and placed his hand on her un-hurt shoulder. "Don't do it...." a small voice whispered to her inside of her head. "Don't risk all of the pain...don't let it out, don't let it go...keep it inside of you, don't unleash it...no..not yet...." it said again, as if instructing her.  
  
Makira dismissed the voice from her head as if it were a common lecture from a normal teacher. "Makira, you lookvery tired, are you sure you shouldn't rest..?" Bakura asked worriedly. "No...We can't rest while he lives." Makira shook her head quickly, but to no avail. "Why should you live in misery, with nobody, when he has everything..? Why should you be forced to dwell in shadow while he basks in the light? Why should you be forced, to share your souls darkest secrets with him, when he shares NOTHING with you?!" The voice in her head leaked with poisoned words which clung to her heart and weighed it down. It wasn't over yet though. "Why Makira? Why? You shouldn't have to share your life with a silent doll who tells you nothing about himself. Ifyou had a dollar for every time HE told YOU how HE was feeling, you'd be broke and homeless, wouldn't you? You can't deny it, you know that what i say is true." The endless gush of poisoned words kept flowing on and on inside of her head,causing her to flinch. Bakura took his hand off her shoulder, feeling that it was him who made her flinch. A small drop of sweat ran down her forehead. "Make him pay, make his soul starve of your attention, make him feel pain that he shouldn't have to. Make him scream in the shadows that you are forced to walk in EVERY day...." Said the voice in a harsh tone.  
  
"Makira...?" Bakura waved his hand in frontof her face. Makiras eyes travelled down to the floor in some hopes of escaping his gaze. His words seemed far and distant, like a whisper fighting against the roar of ocean waves. She closed the door on it's words and she looked back up to Bakura again. "Sorry..I sort of spaced out for a moment there..." she said with a small smile. She was careful not to show her teeth, for she knew it bothered him to see her fangs. Not to mention they made him nervous. Without saying anything more, she carefully slid past him, the millenium collars' spikes jingling, as well as those of the silver ring. She made her way to a faraway window, to watch the black, angry clouds deliver their feirce rage in the form of thunder, rain, and lightning. The hall was dark, but Makira seemed to be glowing with something other than light. Footsteps bounced off the hollowed ways of the building, each step reverberating then eventually disappearing to make way for the next. Makira's eyes were the only thing that followed the noise. She carefully took herself away from the window and backed up to a point where she was next to Bakura. Both albinos looked into the darkness to try and see. Makira's eyes flickered red as she carefully moved forewards and disappeared into the dark. Bakura carefully followed, but did not go into the darker area as his sister had. Out of the pitch blackness Makira came, backing away from something, bumping lightly into her brother. Arizona carefully stalked down the hall, her long silver gun tapping at her side, ragged cape fluttering in an immaginary wind. Her eyes became overshadowed by her hat, except for her left, which glittered venomously.  
  
Bakura blinked and looked at Makira who was staring foreward at Arizona. Ribbons attached to her wrists and neck fluttered behind her,at the end of each a glowing blue sphere chased after her, wrapped in a never ending and un-escapable webbing of sating, ragged ribbons. "Who is that...? What does she want..?" Bakura whispered into Makira's ear. When he received no answer, he could hear Makira barely breathing, and also found that two spikes on shimmering silver wires had deployed from the collar, fluttering in front of her like two wild cobras ready to strike. Examing the scars on his own two palms, he set them into his pockets. Arizona made a swift swipe with her hand. In a split second, the wires retracted back into the collar so fast, Makira was slashed on either side of her face as they clicked into place. "Foolish toys don't save lives....of course, i remember your parents Makira....your real ones..that is." Arizona smirked. With a snap of her one ungloved hand, Arizonas form dissolved into black smoke, the blue spheres remaining only. Standing in her place was a boy about a head taller than Makira, looking nearly exactly like Bakura, with minor differences. Mainly his hair which dragged to the back of his legs, held in a jagged ponytail with an old torn black ribbon. The bottom edges of his pants were torn and dirtied, his eyes a nearly pupilless brown. His face was pale with a bright red scar that ran from over his eye, down his neck, disappearing beneath the collar of his shirt, which was similar to Bakuras own. He wore a short sleeved aqua jacket, but with a longer horizontally blue striped shirt with long sleeves that hung mysteriously over his hands.  
  
"V-V-Vincent...." Makira managed to fumble out after a long moments silence. His eyes narrowed playfully. "So close you are to the truth, Makira...I am Vincent, but I am not him at the same time" He said with a smirk of satisfaction at her confusion. She scratched her head before she finally got it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ooookay..i scare myself sometimes...O_o;;  
  
Chibi Slifer: By the way readers, remeber to look for the forehsadows and key-words in the story! ^_^  
  
Chibi Ra: Yah, they can really help you make some inferences about whates going to be happening in the story later!  
  
*blinks* *grins* Or maybe sooner than later....  
  
Lady of Faith: I"m thinking next chapter ^__^  
  
Chibi Slifer: Yeah, me too ^__^  
  
Reveiw pweeeeze ^_____^ 


End file.
